A press machine configured as an electric servo press includes a servo motor, a power conversion mechanism, and a brake apparatus, for example. The power conversion mechanism includes a ball screw, an eccentricity mechanism, and a link mechanism, for example, and converts a rotational driving force of the servo motor into an up-and-down reciprocating motion (vertical reciprocation) of a slide. The reciprocating motion of the slide allows a workpiece to undergo press working between an upper die and a lower die.
A press machine may be configured to be capable of changing the mode of pressing. The change of the mode of pressing enables the versatility of press working to be enhanced. For example, the mode of press working can be changed to a progressive mode or a robotic mode, for example.
Regarding this, as a common method for changing the mode of pressing, an interface connector or the like for changing the mode depending on a device connected to the press has been proposed (Patent Documents 1 to 3).